Shark's Office
Shark's Office is a big office located in a building in The City where Shark works and lives at and the Clock stays on the wall and Fitz visits to get a job and the office is part a building saying "Jobs" and "Help Wanted". Season 1 In "Hired", Fitz visits Shark to get a job with a large talk and a Clock ticking on the wall, at the end of the episode, Fitz goes to Shark's office with Shark explaining what Fitz has done in the episode, Later Fitz shoots a gun at Shark ending up with Shark being bulletproof. In "Signals", Fitz talks to Shark, Water rises up to the office leaving Fitz, Shark, his desk, a little green shark with red legs and The Clock in the water until Fitz opens the door to let the water run out leaving Shark and everything out. Fitz revisits Shark's office at the end of the episode with a talk with Shark and where he meets the New guy. In "Rooster", during the nighttime, Rectangular Businessman arrives at Shark's office after a talking to him on the laptop to make a business meeting and the Rectangle Businessman mentions he hates The Clock. Later in the episode, in his office, Shark makes a meeting with The Rectangle Businessman, Man-Woman and The Eye about "airingnd leads to rabies". Later in his office, The Eye talks to the Clock about "There Eye tired of the time" to repeating it to The Clock straying his gas with Shark interacting to him. Fitz revisits Shark's office ta interact with Shark to drink a beer and Shark calling him a "Butch" and Shark gives Fitz a new assignment, although it isn't entirely revealed to the viewers. In "Spider", Shark tells a robotic wall crawling bug to setup the cameras in Fitz's home. Fitz returns to Shark's office the next day to deliver his new record (titled "F-off"), and Shark admits that he "kinda always wanted to play in a band," and plays "with minds." Shark sends Fitz home with the advice to "don't look under your bed." In "Rememorized", Shark's office can be seen on the monitor where Fitz and Skillet watch a mockery show called "Shark Show" where Shark introduces Pronto to Fitz. His office is also seen when Shark places citizens in strange helmets with the Rectangular Businessman, He talks to Shark saying he is "Incredibly Incredible", and "Your Green Friend had a Hankering for Circus Dogs and That New Guy found himself a prize", Shark states that the Pink Rectangle talks too much, the Businessman is stating the obvious making him 100% right during the conservation, He claims that "Has it ever succeeded?", he claims he didn't use the F-word because of the word not being found in his own vocab, he says "Keep That Thing Away, Or I Won't Do this", he says "Do it, Please", Ok, You Win", when Clock was going Down on the wall, he then (Indistinct) to the people glowing the helmets of their heads, he claims it's done, he did it, Shark tells him to get out, the Businessman claims he will Bill Shark in a huge way, he leaves the Office to the outside by Shark keep going out. Season 2 In "Booger Haze", The Clock is seen alone in his office after Shark talks about him. In "Meat Warrior", the Businessman appears in the office and talks to the Clock about Shark, Shark slithers on the floor in the office, Shark moves one more spot and tells what's going on, The Businessman tells Shark they watching him slither on the floor like the begging, broken dog Shark is, he calls him a "Bitch", Shark responds "No, You Didn't", then Businessman says "But I Answered", Shark wants to talk to the Clock and the Businessman's way to "Shutting Up", the Businessman, told him about his Slideshow, how boring his car is and how dumb Shark is, After Shark says "You're The One Who Put All The Clothes In The Closet Like an Idiot", The Businessman told him the idea was "That idea was genitoid. Even your momma liked it", Shark then reveals that they used to get along, but is not sure what happened to their friendship, the Clock teleports away, the two want to know where he is going, Shark wants to come up with somethin' and "Your Square Ass is Gonna Wish I didn't", The Office makes a Small Cameo on a Monitor located in Shark's Monitor Room. In "Corndog Chronicles", Fitz has a dream where he is in Shark's office with the Clock, talking about his other dreams. After hearing him out, Shark offers him a bottle of aspirin, but Mouse throws away the bottle. Shark then grabs an axe and slices his head before the dream ends. Appearances "Hired", "Signals", "Rooster", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Booger Haze", "Meat Warrior" & "Corndog Chronicles" Exterior The Outside of the building is poorly drawn & has a "Help Wanted", sign and an arrow to a door, there are lines on top of the building & it says "Jobs", it is located next to a bunch of other buildings. Interior The room is plain white, there is a white wall & window, there is a chair & a desk saying "Prez". Trivia * Even know the inside of Shark's office has only made three appearances in Season 2 the outside of the building saying "Help Wanted" and Jobs" can still be seen in Season 2. * In "Rooster", an image of the creature with a monstrous face and snake-like body called Black Beast flashed on the screen during Shark's meeting with Rectangular Businessman, The Eye and Man/Woman in the episode, this is not only time the Black Beast image appears, the image appears through the episodes of the series such as "Signals", during the transitions out of both of Fitz's flashbacks, It also appears for a few frames in the show's opening sequence and during a scene featuring the Black Beast theater marquee in the episode "Auraphull" and The Black Beast's image also appears on the map of the town that Fitz and Skillet find. * The Building says only "Job", in the intro. Category:Locations Category:Pages needing an Overhaul